The Sound of Her Voice
by MizzDL
Summary: This how Amy and Zoicite got together during the Silver Millineum. Branching out from ‘It’s Time to Remember’. The story brings in the effects of Amy’s ‘special’ voice. PLEASE R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- This disclaimer goes for every chapter in this story, 'The sound of Her Voice'. I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters used in this story, however the plot is mine.

Hey what up?

I wasn't even gone a day and I already have the first chapter for 'The Sound of Her Voice', this iz a Amy and Zoicite story. I hope you enjoy it!

"(_blah blah blah_)"- writing

The Sound of Her Voice

Prologue

"_My voice has always been a gift,_

_To make all things turn and shift._

_My voice has always been enchanted_

_Especially to make strange things happen…_"

Amelia stops writing as the doors to her chamber opened quietly.

Amelia stood from her table gracefully. She was dressed in a long slim fitting spaghetti strapped dress, which was the color of light blue, which drew attention to the color of her navy blue hair.

"Good Day Mother, how are you?" asked Amelia politely to her Mother, Hermisia.

Hermisia stood in the doorway watching her daughter. Upon Hermisia's head was the royal crown of Mercury, with the many different shades of blue stones within the crown. Hermisia wore a gown of dark sapphire blue, it flowed to the floor elegantly.

"I'm fine, and how are you Amelia?"

"I'm doing well," says Amelia bowing her head slightly.

"Very good, come darling let's go for a walk in the gardens."

"Very well," Amelia went to the door and they began their silent walk to the gardens.

"Amelia we have a very important visitor coming to see us within a weeks' time," began Hermisia.

"Mother, we have many visitors that come to and from our Mercurean castle," Amelia spoke pointedly as she looked at the flowers that surrounded her.

She felt at peace and calm in the royal gardens. However, she knew her mother was trying to say something of importance, something that involved her.

"Well this visitor is Zoicite, the royal Prince of Venus," Hermisia said as she faced her daughter.

"The Prince of Venus, I never knew there was such a man," Amelia spoke looking at her mother.

"Well the only reason you do not know of him is because he was sent to Earth, to be apart of Prince Endymions' personal guard," explained Hermisa.

They approached a bench that stood amidst the garden and they both sat.

"So why is he coming here? If he is apart of the Earths' Prince royal guard," Amelia asked looking at her mother.

"To further his intellectual standings by the command of his father Adonis," said Hermisia.

"But mother, why do you tell me this?" pressed Amelia, not really understanding why her mother was relaying this information to her.

"Because you were asked to be his teacher," said Hermisia.

"Why can you not do it? You have always taught the royals of the planetary kingdoms," said Amelia.

"Amelia you know that you have reached way beyond even my intellectual standards. You are way more than qualified to begin teaching royalty," explained Hermisia softly.

"Fine I will teach him, what is his age? So that I may be able to know what it is I must teach him," asked Amelia softly. "Inim Retupmoc."

"He is Minako's twin brother," says Hermisia.

Amelia began typing, Zoicite's name and his age. After that the computer came up with Zoicite's history with seconds.

"I will leave you now to look through and learn about your charge," says Hermisia.

"Good day to you, milady," Amelia said, standing up.

Hermisia left her daughter in the garden.

* * *

On Venus, Zoicite stood in his royal uniform before his parents, as they sat upon the throne.

"So son, you are to leave for Mercury in 2 days," spoke Adonis to his son.

"Yes, milord. If I may be so bold, why am I going to Mercury to learn?" asks Zoicite.

"Because that is the most advanced planet in our solar system. Every royal family has been taught by the Mercurean people," says Aphrodite, her voice soft.

"But I am from the Prince Endymions' personal guard, what is the reason for me to be taught from the Mercurean Queen when I'm under the circumstances no longer royal," said Zoicite.

"Cupid," spoke Aphrodite. "You will always have the royal blood of Venus, there is no way around that, so under the circumstances once a royal, always a royal."

"I guess there is no way of me arguing my way out of this," says Zoicite on an exasperated sigh.

'Once a royal, always a royal, that is something we always said to Endymion, when he became suddenly spoiled for no apparent reason,' Zoicite thought with a smile beginning to form on his face.

"No son," said Adonis.

"Fine I will go to Mercury in 2 days," Zoicite said. "Am I dismissed?"

"Yes, however, your teacher will not be the Queen Hermisia. It will be her daughter, Princess Amelia," said Aprodite, with a sly grin on her face.

"Her daughter is the same age as I," said Zoicite.

"But holds more intelligence even of her mother," said Adonis.

* * *

Translation:

Inim Retupmoc- Mini Computer

Well that's it for now. I hope you liked it, I know it's short but I like my prologues' short. Anyways I want nothing but good feedback. If you have something bad to say, don't leave a review. Just keep it to yourself.

Adios!

Until next time

Mizz DL a.k.a. Mizz Dyme Legend


	2. Chapter 1

If your looking for a disclaimer it'z in the prologue.

Hey everyone!

So did you miss me? If you didn't I hoped you at least missed me just a little bit. Anyway here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

The Sound of Her Voice

Chapter 1

"_Is it a gift or a curse?_

_It's rewinding in my mind like it's being rehearsed._

_What if the voice didn't exist?_

_Would it be something that I would miss?"_

Amelia stopped writing as the sun finally shown through the sheer curtains along her window. She placed the pen she was writing with to the side

She closed the black writing book, "Elaes." The book sealed itself shut.

Amelia stood up dressed in a casual gown that was spaghetti strap and navy blue. The dress hung just above her feet, which was adorned in open toed blue heels. Her hair was down with her crown upon her head. The crown was silver, and simple, with blue stones and diamonds upon the Mercury crest.

She left her room, "Esolc dna kcol."

She walked to the throne room, with steady and graceful steps. For some strange reason she had the feeling that something was weird about meeting Zoicite, something significant of this meeting, of him being there.

The guards at the door bowed from the waist, and opened the door for her entrance. Her mother and father, sat on the throne. As a man stood before them in a royal uniform, he turned toward her, and noticeably gasped. Her father and mother stood, both dressed in their royal robes of royal blue.

"I would like to present to you our daughter, Princess Amelia," said the King Odysseus.

Amelia stepped forward as Zoicite bowed before her. His blonde hair was in a ponytail at the back of his neck.

"Good Morning princess, it is a delight to be in your presence this morning," Zoicite said.

Amelia smiled, "Delightful indeed Prince Cupid."

"Please just call me Zoicite, formality does not always fit me," he said with a small smile.

"It neither fits me either, you are free to call me Amelia or Amy."

The King and Queen watched them exchange their greeting in silence.

"I could like to meet with you when you are done with your packing," Amelia said with almost authority in her voice.

"That is fine, where would you like me to meet you?" he spoke softly to her.

"In the gardens."

"Very well," he said to Amelia. "I ask my leave, my lord and lady, I must go unpack."

"Very well," said King Odysseus.

Zoicite walked to the throne room door as they opened for him.

"So Amy dearest what do you think of him?" asked Hermisia.

"I don't know," said Amelia honestly as she looked at her mother.

"So daughter, what is that you plan to do today?" asked her father, Odysseus.

"Only to meet with the pr… I mean Zoicite. That is all," answered Amelia.

"Are you OK? You have never stumbled over your words before," asked Hermisia with a twinkle in her eyes and sentiment in her voice.

"I am fine, I must leave now to read," Amelia said bowing.

"Alright dear," said King Odysseus.

* * *

Amelia was sitting in the garden on a bench reading, when Zoicite walked up.

"Good day, my lady," he said.

"Good day to you s well my lord," said Amelia as she placed the book out of sight.

"What were you reading?" he asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Nothing."

"I've noticed now that you are one of the worst liars."

"How dare you say that to me?" She stood up and dropped the book to the floor.

He picked it up just as she went to grab for it.

"Nruter ot em," Amelia spoke softly.

The book swiftly left his fingers and returned to Amelia open hand.

"A romance novel princess, did Mina by chance give it to you?"

"No of course not, it was just for leisure reading as I awaited your arrival."

Zoicite tried not to roll his eyes, "You got this far in about 2 hours of me unpacking."

Amelia said nothing as she stood there.

"When I was younger I used to sit in the Earth's palace gardens, it was breathtaking," spoke Zoicite with a wistful tone. "And I used to just read."

"What do you read?" she asked. Mumbling, "Ot eht lanosrep flehskoob."

The book disappeared.

"Adventurous tales," he answered. "That make you feel apart of the novel itself."

"Well what is it that interest you so far here, on our planet?" she asked, looking at the roses as the petals withered with a soft wind.

"Mostly everything, I haven't been here since you were born," he said.

"Since I was born, I don't think you're that old, I am merely 20 years," she said. "And you and Mina are the same age, you're only a year older than I."

"On earth, a woman never speaks of her age," he said smiling.

"Why? What is wrong with letting others know your age?" she asked, truly intrigued by the fact.

"Some women on earth are very, how do you say… self-centered, they speak not of their age, because it would make them seem old," he said.

"I forget they do age as we do, we look young for thousands of years," as she remembered their bloodline and heritage.

They sat in silence not really knowing what to talk about.

"Mother said you are here to further your studies," she spoke turning toward him.

His eyes were not toward her, he was looking at the garden before him; his profile was calm and collected, slowly he turned toward her.

"Yes, but I do not see why," he said. "Do not get me wrong Princess, I love to learn, but I do not see the reason why my parents sent me here, to learn when most of my studies were done on earth."

"That is a question that will probably plague us for a while… tonight we are having a ball, in honor of your presence here," she said changing the subject.

"That is really unnecessary."

"Mother felt the need to throw a ball in your honor, and we haven't had a ball in about 3 months."

"Oh."

There was nothing to be said the ball was already planned.

* * *

The ballroom was large with tables everywhere, that stood around the bases of the dance floor. There was 4 chandeliers, which illuminated the room with bright light. There were 2 balconies on opposite sides of the room, with pillars on either side with a vase of blue and white lily flowers. There was a refreshment table in the corner of the room. In the corner was the a band of violinist and a pianist.

In the front of the room stood 3 white stone carved thrones. The arms of each was blue clear crystal, that was encased in the white stone. Within the blue clear crystal was the Mercurean symbol. The King and Queen sat on the throne talking and looking out about their subjects.

That night, Zoicite was dressed in a dark blue double-breasted suit, with the button that were located on the side. The collar and the cuffs were a light crystal blue with silver buttons. He stood twirling a blue rose that was the color of his cuffs.

"Good evening little brother," spoke the voice of his sister, Minako.

"Hello Mina," he smiled, and took her hand and kissed it softly.

"Amy should be down in a minute… is that who the rose is for?" asked Mina as her eyes twinkled.

"Maybe, Maybe not," he said, looking down at the rose that he grasped in his fingers.

"Here she comes," someone whispered as the room became quiet.

"She looks absolutely stunning," spoke another voice.

Everyone was turned toward the stairwell, as Amelia descended the stairs dressed in a floor length one-shoulder dress that was royal blue, it came out a little bit from the waist. It changed color blues depending on her movement. All the front was covered in numerous lines that was always lighter than the color of the dress. She wore diamond earrings that hung from her ears, the necklace matched the earrings. The dress was one of her creations that intrigued her because she had enchanted it. Her shoes were enchanted as well turning the main color of the dress. Her hair was curled into thick ringlets, and her crown sat upon her head.

She looked around the crowd as she descended the stairs, she knew she had everyone's attention. Amelia noticed that Zoicite was talking to his sister but stopped abruptly and looked at her.

"Come, little brother go stand at the end of the stairs for your princess," Mina pushing through an opening in the crowd.

"But someone else might want to escort her," protested Zoicite.

"Then you would be wasting a perfectly blooming blue Mercurean rose," said Mina.

Before Zoicite knew it he was standing at the end of the stairs, his sister gone, and he held the blue rose for Amelia to take from his fingers.

"May I escort you to your throne princess?" asked Zoicite as his lips caressed the top of her hand.

"Yes," she said grasping the long stemmed rose. "Thank you."

He held his arm out for her; she looped her arm with his. They walked through the path that had opened for them, to the throne. Zoicites' hand covered her hand softly.

"Princess, will you honor me with a dance later this evening?" he spoke against her ear.

She shivered, "Of course."

They stood before the throne, and Zoicite helped Amelia walk up the stairs to her seat, he turned to leave.

"Please do not go yet Prince Cupid," spoke King Odysseus. "I have an announcement to make."

Zoicite merely nodded.

"Attention please!" spoke King Odysseus, the room quieted.

"We have someone who will be a major asset to our kingdom," spoke Queen Hermisia. "Who has come to visit."

"We would like to introduce our daughters betrothed, Prince Cupid of Venus," said King Odysseus finishing the announcement.

The crowd went wild.

"Betrothed… Zoicite," Amelia breathed as she looked at Zoicite.

He was just as shocked as she. His eyes were wide and his mouth was set.

* * *

Alright that's it!

Sorry it took so long, I had a small case of writer's block. It probably won't happen again hopefully.

I hope you liked it! I worked pretty hard on it. I know it's not the long but that it !

I'll Holla!

Laterz

Mizz D.L

* * *

Translations:

Elaes- Seal

Esolc dna kcol- Close and Lock

Nruter ot em- Return to me

Ot eht lanosrep flehskoob- To the personal bookshelf


	3. Chapter 2

The Disclaimer is on the prologue if you're looking for it.

Alright people here is chapter 2. I hope you like! It didn't take long to write because it was already in the works. Laterz

The Sound of Her Voice

Chapter 2

"_Would the voice be something that I would miss?_

_Would it be something worth losing?_

_Since it was something not of my choosing._

_Given to me from birth,_

_It was something I learned first."_

It was late at night; the grounds were peaceful as Amelia walked to the lake of Hermes. Hermes was the first resident of the planet Mercury and was the messenger to the gods. She was dressed in an all white night dress, that hung to her curves and fell gracefully just above her slender ankles. Her hair was free and hung down her back with flawlessness since it was not bound. She stood before the lake, it rippled lightly as if knew and recognized her presence.

"Ezeerf," she spoke to the lake.

The first language of the gods left her lips with accurate pronunciation. The only language that seemed to understand her voice and control it

The water like a wave to turned into solid ice. The wind blew whipping around her like a cape, she closed her eyes, and shivered.

"I tnaw ot etaks," she spoke softly, her eyes still closed.

Blue light seem to incase her as her closed changed into a white spaghetti strapped dress that hung just above her knees. The front of the dress was open along the stomach almost like a baby tee, but everything was connected on the back. On her feet was a pair of matching ice skates.

She stepped onto the ice and did a full circle. After completing the circle she gained speed, and went into a double axle. As she came down the skirt flared about hair. She stopped and swayed to her own inner music She stopped dancing as she felt hands come around her.

"Sdnah ffo," she spoke with a soft command, but nothing happened the hands stayed in place.

"Do not be afraid it is only I, Zoicite," came the voice close to her ear.

She shivered with the contact of his warm breath.

"It is not proper for your arms to be around me in this manner," Amelia said in almost a whisper.

"I just want to skate with you," he said.

She let out a slow and uneasy breath as his arms held her clothes to his body.

"Why are you out here?" she asked trying to ignore the heat his hands seem to create as it rested on the exposed flesh of her stomach.

"I seen a vision on the ice, as I stood on my balcony, so I came out hoping it wasn't a figment of my imagination," he said loosening his grip

"A vision was it?" she spoke stepping away from him and facing him.

He stood before her in black pants, which fit loosely on him. He wore a white shirt made of silk, on his feet were a pair of black ice skates. His hair was pulled back into it's usual ponytail.

"Yes, absolutely stunning," he said skating backwards.

"Where did you learn to skate?" she asked standing in one spot.

She stood in a pose that seem to insinuate her figure for him. His gaze traveled the length of her, the window blew softly, having a few tendrils of her hair trying to go with it. She was calm as he watched her.

"I learned to skate," he drawled slowly. "Just now."

"Just now, what do you mean?"

"This element, water, has always attracted me. It was an element that favored me as I have favorite it."

"Interesting," said Amelia as she began skating around still facing him.

"Will you do me the honor of dancing with me this night, princess?" said Zoicite formally.

"We can dance without music," she said still skating.

"Lets make up our own," he spoke putting his hand in invitation.

"I suppose," she placed her hand into his.

He pulled her to him smoothly as they began skating together along the ice. In the distance a harp began to play, weaving through the night air. As they skated Zoicite kept eye contact with Amelia the whole time, his gaze was strong almost determined.

"There is something about you, that I can't quite put my finger on," murmured Zoicite as he turned around her around so her back was against his chest.

"Amy… what are we going to do?" he said against her ear.

"About what?" she asked closing her eyes.

"Our betrothal," he answered. "Do you think we can make it work?"

"I really don't know, I never thought our parents would put us in a position like this."

"You have to expect the unexpected when it comes to anything involving our kingdoms."

"Your right."

"I finally know what my mother sent me here to do."

"Why?"

"Because she wanted me to learn about my wife to be, I guess that is what she called furthering my education."

They stepped off the ice and sat on the bench.

"nruter ot retaw," Amy spoke to the lake.

The lake turned back into the waving water it once was.

The silence between them seemed almost tangible as they sat there. Amy looked at the water as Zoicite looked at her.

"Do you know how beautiful you are Amelia?" he asked turning her face towards his.

"I've been told many times, that is nothing new," she said.

Amelia sighed, as his fingers touched her lips with his fingers.

"Princess I have the sudden urge to kiss you?" he spoke softly.

"Who am I to stop you if I want the kiss as well," she asked ironically looking at him.

Slowly he began to move in to kiss her. Just as they were about o kiss Amelia felt a sudden pain in her chest. She couldn't breathe, she felt as if someone was choking her, trying to kill her.

"No," she gasped.

She stood up trembling from head to toe.

"Amelia what wrong?" he asked as he stood.

"Something has happened, something bad," she said.

A guard was running toward them.

"Mi'lord and Lady please come to the castle at once," the guard spoke with quickness.

"Why must we go in such quick haste," said Zoicite, as his eyes glowed a soft gold. His clothes had changed into his navy blue uniform.

"Please stop wasting time, come with me at once," the guard said.

"Take my hand," Amelia spoke in a soft voice.

The men stood on either side of Amelia and grasped her hand," Ot Eht Eltsac."

They appeared in the throne room where Queen Hermisia sat on her throne with tears rolling down her face.

Amelia ran to her.

"Mother, what is wrong? Why are you crying? Where is father?"

" Your father, the king, the love so true, he is dead," whispered Queen Hermisia.

"He can't be," she whispered, Amelia felt her head become light, she couldn't think, or function her body properly.

Before her body could hit the ground, Zoicite caught her in his arms.

* * *

Yes I know I know, it was terribly short, forgive me. But I hoped you like it anyway

See on the next chapter love you buh bye.

Mizz DL waz here..

* * *

Translations:

Ezeerf- Freeze

I tnaw ot etaks- I want to skate

Sdnah ffo- Hands off

nruter ot retaw-Return to water

Ot Eht Eltsac- To the castle


	4. Chapter 3

The disclaimer is found in the prologue for this story.

Hey everyone how ya'll doin?

Well here is Chapter 3 of this story. Last time we find the King Odysseus, Amelia's father, has been murdered. So here it is, now lets listen to…

The Sound of Her Voice

Chapter 3

"_The sound of the voice,_

_Which makes most rejoice._

_Only spoken by one forgotten tongue,_

_A language, which all the gods sung."_

Amelia had not slept all that night, she felt weak, as she lay in her bed. Her father was gone; to her it was unbelievable. Her eyes were closed, but she was not sleep.

"Amy," a voice whispered. "I now you're not sleep, you are just laying there pretending."

"Zoicite just leave me alone," moaned Amelia as she lay under the covers.

"No," he said.

"I would like to be by myself and wallow in my distress," she spoke.

A fresh new batch of tears formed in her eyes. The pain in her chest was not as strong as it once was, but it was still there, a dull ache.

"Evael em enola," she spoke.

"Have you not noticed, princess, that your given voice does not have effect on me?" he said.

"What do you mean my voice doesn't work on you?" she said sitting up, looking at him with puffy eyes and tear-streaked face.

He sat in her desk chair, which he moved to the side of her bed. He had changed into his sleeping garments and a robe. His hair was in the usual ponytail but his eyes wasn't the bright blue she remembered at the lake, they were filled with sympathy for her.

"I mean, have you not noticed that your voice doesn't work on me. You just told me to leave you alone, but yet I am still here. Also, earlier you told me hands off, but yet my arms stayed about you," he said, his voice soft.

"That doesn't make sense, my voice works on everyone who I command or want to listen," she said.

"Except me," he said.

Amelia lay back down, "I want you to leave me alone."

"No you don't, you need me here," he said.

"No I don't," she throwing back the covers and standing up.

He gasped as she stood up in a nightgown that came just above her knees; it was a white that was a snap away from being see-through. She stood before him her hair loose and her face calm, her face was no longer tear streaked and her eyes no longer puffy.

"Where are you going?" he asked, voice turning husky.

She looked at him sharply, when she heard the change in his voice, "To take a shower, I must go see my mother," she said.

"Can't that wait, until you have had at least a few hours of sleep?" he asked standing up.

"No it cannot, sit back down," she said trying to walk to her bathroom, but he was in the way.

"Yes it can princess, your mother wants you to sleep," he spoke softly still standing in her way.

"Alright, fine, I will sleep but you had better wake me up in an hours time," she said sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

"Alright," he said. "Thank you."

"You are not welcome," she snapped and turned her head. Zoicite smiled at her attitude toward him.

Amelia fell asleep within seconds, and Zoicite sat in the chair watching the door.

"Sword," he said as the door began to open.

His sword appeared in his right hand, a silver handle with blue hearts along it with the Venus symbol was engraved into it and next to it was the Mercury symbol. Hermisia head appeared around the door.

"Is she sleeping?" asked Hermisia.

"Yes, at last," he said, snapping his fingers three times with his left hand. His sword disappeared.

"She has not slept all night," Hermisa said finally entering the room.

"And neither have you mi'lady."

Hermisia only smiled softly at the obvious. Her gray eyes were assessing him slowly as he stood up from his seat beside the bed.

"You look so much like your father," she said observing his sapphire eyes as they sparkled.

"Yes as I've been told many times," he said dryly, blowing his pale golden bangs up.

Hermisia smiled," I'm going to my rooms now to finally give myself up to the fatigue I am feeling.

"I think I'm going to go do the same," Zoicite said.

"Yes go and get as much rest as you can," Hermisia said as she exited the room with a swoosh of her skirts.

Zoicite looked at Amelia as she slept soundlessly on her bed. Slowly he brought his hand to her face and moved the strand behind her ear.

"Sleep well," he said softly as he silently walked to the door.

He heard her sigh as he exited the room.

* * *

Stepping into his room, he closed the door with a soft sound click of the lock. He changed into his pajamas and stepped to his desk. On the desk was a black unopened envelope.

He opened it cautiously and read the contents.

'_Zoiciten of Venus_

_Tomorrow morning you are being summoned to the police quarters for fingerprints, to analyze the fingerprints found on the dagger, which killed our beloved king. Please there at approximately 8am tomorrow morning. Thank you_

_Sincerely,_

_Captain Dashal of Mercurean Security'_

Zoicite just set the letter down on the desk and went to sleep.

* * *

They were sprawled on the bed of their dark locked chambers talking in hushed tones.

"He thought he could get away with ruining my reputation," a girl mumbled to her partner.

"You fell for it," said a muscular voice. "You believed he loved you after he took you to his bed."

"It was a mistake the will never be made again," said the girl her green eyes flashing, as she fisted her hands

"So now what will we do now that we have committed treason?" asked the man turning toward the green-eyed girl, with his piercing brown eyes that had speck of hazel.

"Nothing, we shall wait… our plan is working very well so far," she said.

"Are you speaking of the fingerprints on the dagger?" he said.

"But of course, it's a perfect plan, thanks to you of course," she said.

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"What would you do without me?" he said.

"Forget that question, what am I going to do to you, is the real question," she said brushing her lips on his, and nibbling his bottom lip.

"You know you can do whatever you want," he said kissing her nearly bruising her lips.

"Sounds like a very good idea," she said wrapping her arms around the gray-eyed man next to her.

* * *

An hour was how long Zoicite sat in a chair waiting for the results from his fingerprint to see if they matched that of the dagger that killed King Odysseus. Finally 2 officers came dressed in the Mecurean police uniforms, the color of navy blue. They both were the same size as he and they wore visors of their eyes.

"Prince Zoiciten formally known as Cupid of Venus, I am sorry to say you are under arrest for the murder of the Mercurean King, Odysseus," said one of the officers as he pulled out handcuffs.

"Under arrest, I was no where near the King last night," said Zoicite looking at the officers.

"Please your highness do not use your powers on us, we are just going to place you in jail until the Queen awakens or her daughter to question you," the second officer.

"You have got to be kidding me," Zoicite said with shock written on his face and the sound in his voice.

"No sir," said the first officer as he walked behind Zoicite and clasped the metal-chained bracelets on his wrist.

Zoicite could say nothing as the led him to the dungeons were he was placed into a cell.

* * *

"Mother where is Zoicite?" asked Amelia as she entered her mothers chambers.

"He is in the dungeons," her mother spoke softly.

"Why in the world is he down there?" asked Amelia looking at her mother.

"Because he has been put under arrest for the murder of your father," the Queen said, her voice almost unheard.

"What!" Amelia exclaimed, shock written all over her face.

"His fingerprints were found all over the dagger," she said.

"He didn't do it," Amelia said finding her voice that had seemed to elude her.

"The only evidence is the dagger and it points directly to him," her mother said looking at her daughter.

"How could he have murdered father if he was with me?" she said feeling tears rushed to her eyes.

"He probably did the deed before he came to see you," Hermisia sounding as if she was trying to convince herself.

"How can you say that? He barely even knew father a month," she exclaimed as she felt a feeling of rage feel her at what her mother just said. She couldn't believe it.

* * *

She couldn't believe that her mother would jump to such drastic conclusions. Amelia left without anything else to say to her mother. Hermisia sat down with a sigh, she couldn't believe what she just accused Zoicite of either, sure he was a trained general, swift with a sword and dagger, but he didn't seem like the type to murder a man with no reason

She sat on her windowsill and looked at the Lake of Hermes. In the middle of the lake stood the statue of Hermes with his winged hat and shoes within his arms was a scroll. She sighed and closed her eyes, picking up her half written poem; it would be completed one day. But today she didn't feel like writing.

Another night and Amelia felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She didn't know what to do the only feelings that filled her were confusion, hurt and a small portion of rage. She sat in the water of her tub trying to relax. She stepped out of the water and dried herself

Amelia sighed as she pulled on a nightgown and went into a deep sleep. Her mind drifted from her dream and reached to the mind of her betrothed.

Zoicite felt Amelia enter his mind, it felt like a cold caress that inflamed his mind and body.

'Amelia you haven't did this since I was child,' he whispered to her in his thoughts.

'How did you know I was here?' she questioned.

He smiled warmly transferring his feelings to her.

'When I was young, I went to Earth at the age of 6 to train when I first felt you reach out to me,' his mind spoke to her with tenderness. 'You spoke to me and told me of all your dreams and you spoke of your best friends, Mina, Lita, Raye and Serena. You loved them to death, and that is all you spoke about every time you visited me.'

'Why don't I remember this?'

'I guess as you grew older, the power to enter people's mind no longer came to you as you slept.'

'They think you killed my father.'

'Yes, but Amelia I would never kill anyone, for any reason especially someone as close to you as your father.'

'I know that, but how am I going to get you out of there, if all the evidence is pointing to you.'

'There is a power that you and I can use together.'

'What do you mean use together?'

'My mother spoke to me of 2 crystals held within the bodies of soul mates.'

'Crystals?'

'Yes crystals, when the gods knew that their time was no longer needed they invented a device called the Diamond of Planetary Power.'

'I've read about that, that is where all the descendents of the gods received their powers.'

'That is correct, the diamond held 6 crystals for Earth, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter and the Moon. 4 of the crystals were broken in half and placed into the chosen 'girl' descendents and their soul mate.'

'So you are telling me that we were meant to be together?'

'Yes until the end of time.'

He felt her blush in embarrassment. Zoicite chuckled.

'Would you like me to tell you of the spell?' he asked.

'Yes,' she said.

* * *

Alright thatz all for now! I hope you liked it and review it for me. I want to know what you think of the all these events that are happening, but only in a good way please.

See ya in the next chapter.

Adios

Mizz DL


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer is on the Prologue

Hey wut up my wonderful readers,

I'm back with another wonderful chapter for you. Remember last time, Zoicite was arrested for the death of King Odysseus, because his prints were on the murder weapon…and then… there are some mysterious characters who say that they killed him and set up someone to take the blame. Now read on people and listen and stay beenchanted by…

The Sound of Her Voice

Chapter 4

'_It's not something that will go away,_

_The voice is here to stay._

_It was a gift bestowed upon me,_

_Something that will never leave.'_

Zoicite had been in jail for 3 days and right now he was in the working yard under a tree on his break, practically hiding himself. His bronze skin was flawless and shirtless as he wore loose pants and his shoes sat next to him. A hat to shade his face covered his gold locks; he leaned against a tree with his eyes closed.

That is how Amelia found him when she came before him that afternoon. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she wore a black dress that had no decoration of any kind.

"We buried my father today," she said just under a whisper, a tear slipped from her eyes.

Zoicite stood and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his body.

"Princess it is ok, do not cry," he spoke to her softly.

' Remember the day after tomorrow will be the day we will find out the real person who murdered your father and why,' he thought to her just in case someone might hear him.

His mind caressed hers with tenderness.

She sniffed, "I miss him Zoi, I miss him so much."

"It's alright," he said and kissed her forehead with tenderness.

"Zoiciten where are you, it is time for you to get back to work," the captain of the guard, Dashal, said.

"Go," he whispered. "I'll see you later."

He brushed his lips along her forehead as she nodded.

"I tnaw ot og ot ym moor," she spoke and disappeared. (Translation: I want to go to my room)

"Who were you talking to?" asked Dashal coming around the tree and looking.

"No one captain, I have a bad habit of talking to myself within my own company," he said.

"If you say so, go get to work," Dashal said.

"Yes sir," said Zoicite picking up his very large hammer.

* * *

Amelia sat looking at the stars from her window. She had been doing that a lot since the death of her father. For some reason no tears came as she sat there, she didn't feel the need to shed any more tears. Zoicite had given her the feeling of calmness that she really needed. When he held her in his arms she felt so safe and loved. She looked toward the planet Venus and did something she had never done, she wished.

"Fi eh si ym luos etam tel mih llaf ni evol htiw em," she spoke the wish 3 times. (Translation: If he is my soul mate let him fall in love with me)

Amelia watched as Venus glowed a soft golden color and then it returned to its natural color. She let go of the breath she had been holding. She stood from her windowsill and went to bed.

* * *

It was 10 minutes before midnight as Amelia walked the halls. It was the night that she would find out what happened to her father. Zoicite stood next to her with his hand holding hers.

"Zoicite are you sure you should be out of your cell?" asked Amelia.

She felt uneasiness of him being out of his cell, he could get into very serious trouble especially if he came to see her.

"Yes Amelia, it is ok. They do not even know I am gone," he spoke.

"But what if…"

"We have something to do, that will get me out of the cell. Shall we do what we planned?" he asked trying not to sound impatient.

"Yes, let us begin."

"Sword," Zoicite commanded softly

His sword appeared in his hand, which he set on to the ground.

"Amy I need you to concentrate on the half of your crystal," he said to her releasing her hand.

"But I don't know how to summon up that much energy," she said.

She was nervous, she didn't want to do this, but she wanted to clear Zoicite's name. She wanted the truth. She looked at him and then closed her eyes. As her concentration staid on try to gain the crystal, she felt warmth and peace enter her. A small miniature crystal appeared in her hand.

"Place it on the ground next to my sword," he spoke to her.

Amelia did as she was told and placed the shining blue crystal next to his sword. They stood on either side of the objects and held hands. He brought both of her hands to his lips and kissed them softly. A soft tint colored her cheeks.

He brought her a little closer and she closed her eyes as brushed his lips softly with hers. The object below them began glowing a soft blue. His lips touched hers again and they kissed longer.

The glowing became more intense as the objects floated between them. They pulled back from each other; both of their breaths were uneven. The sword stood vertical, and they watched as the crystals extracted themselves from it. The three little crystals combined, and they formed a miniature crystal that was identical to Amelia's. The crystals then merged into one, it floated silently and glowed softly.

The symbols, both the same, on their forehead began to glow with power.

They began to say the spell at the same time:

"There are secrets in this chamber

Probably more than we can number

There was a crime done herein

The death of our long King

How did he die we want to know

We ask you crystal let it show."

The room glowed brightly and then it ceased as they stood like statues beneath a protective globe of power. Like a movie everything began to show quickly before them, but as the murder became clothes everything slowed down till an hour before the deed was done.

* * *

An Hour before the deed in the King and Queens' Bedchamber:

King Odysseus sat on his bed with his hands covering his face. Occupying the other side of the bed laid a woman, her auburn hair was spread across the pillow and her eyes were closed. She had nothing covering her but a thin sheet.

Odysseus stood with his evening breeches on.

"Lydia you need to leave before my wife enters the room," he said.

"Can't I stay just a little bit longer?" she asked whining.

"No, I need you to leave before Hermisia sees you occupying my –our- bed," he said.

"Fine," she said standing pulling the sheet with her.

"And do not come to me again, this is the last time I will deceive my wife with you," he said, as he pulled on a shirt.

"Once again you would go back to your wife after you have had sex with me," she said her eyes beginning to blaze.

"Yes I would."

"How can you do that to me? When I'm pregnant with your child," Lydia was feeling rage flood through her, her green eyes flashing.

"Kill it, I have only one child, my daughter, and I refuse to give my marriage for you," he said in a low voice.

"Well you should have thought of that when you took my virginity, you bastard," she said tears starting to run down her face.

"Lydia it was an accident, as pleasurable as you were, I can't do this anymore. I love my wife," he said.

"If you loved her you would have never slept with me to begin with," she yelled at him.

"Be quiet before they hear you," he said standing in front of her.

"No Odysseus I will not be quiet," she said, she slapped him across the face.

"Get some clothes on and get out," he said.

"No."

"If you don't get out, you will be escorted out."

Lydia giving up, didn't say anything as she hurried and put on her clothes and stormed out of the chambers.

Odysseus sighed as he sat on the bed. Hermisia walked into the room silently.

"Good Evening love," Hermisia greeted with a kiss to his cheek.

"Good evening to you," he said.

"I'm going to the bathing quarters," she said.

"Why won't you bath in here?"

"I do not wish to, I shall return later."

"Alright."

She left him in the silence of the bedchamber. He stood and put on his sleep garments and laid on the bed. He smelled the scent of his mistress on the bed in which he shared with Hermisia.

"Damnation," he whispered harshly as he stood up.

Standing at the foot of the bed, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the changing of the bed sheets. Once they were changed, he laid down on the now cool sheet and fell asleep.

The room was dark as the two figures entered the room. It was dark and they almost blended in with the shadows except from the brightness of their eyes.

"This will be quick Maxwell, I promise," said Lydia with a quiet voice.

She took out a double edged dagger with a harp engraved into the handle.

"Remember what I said," said Maxwell standing by the door.

"I remembered what you said."

Lydia walked to Odysseus's side of the bed and raised the dagger and stabbed him in the heart.Odysseus eyes opened and looked toward the ceiling.

"Hurry and remove your hand from the dagger so Prince Cupids' fingerprints can appear where you have put your hand," said Maxwell.

Lydia did as she was commanded. The dagger than glowed a little.

"Such trickery to kill a man, even your own dear, twin brother," said Lydia removing the hood from Maxwell's head.'

* * *

Wow could you believe it! His mistress (Who would have that he would have an affair… except me, I'm the author) who was also his brother's girlfriend killed King Odysseus. Did ya'll just love the way that kind of was thrown out there? I hoped you liked it! I want nothing but good feedback, if it's bad keep to yourself.

Adios!

Mizz DL


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer is found on the first chapter.

Hey what up readers,

Well here is chapter 5, I believe we are reaching closer to the end. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Well here it is for ya… now listen closely to

The Sound of Her Voice

Chapter 5

"_It was given to the only daughter of Mercury,_

_Written in the book of our history._

_It was a gift given to me_

_But it will not set me free." _

Lydia pulled the hood back from Maxwell. His raven hair was in a low ponytail on his neck, his eyes were jade, which made the difference between him and his brother. Lydia kissed him with hot passion.

"Let us leave now darling," said Maxwell a breath away from her lips.

"Are you sure that dagger will not have my prints upon it's handle?" asked Lydia looking into Maxwell's jade colored eyes.

"I am very sure, darling, for the dagger isn't just a dagger it is the dagger of promise," Maxwell.

"Very well, I will take your for it," said Lydia.

They both left the room.

* * *

The vision of Amelia and Zoicite became clear, the room no longer held the vision of a brother and mistress killing the King. Amelia head became light; she couldn't think anymore, she was in shock, her eyes held no color. She just stood. Zoicite seen how much what they had seen totally paralyzed her.

"Amelia Peels," his mind spoke to her. (Translation: Amelia Sleep)

Amelia fell into his arms. The crystal then turned back into 4 individual pieces.

"Nruter ot ruoy ecalp," his mind spoke as he looked at his 3 miniature crystals. (Translation: Return to your place)

The 3 miniature crystals returned to his sword, the sword glowed softly. Zoicite laid Amelia down on the ground softly. Zoicite snapped his fingers 3 times and the sword disappeared. Zoicite's eyes flashed a blue.

He picked up Amelia once again, "Ot Amelia's Moor." His mind spoke again.(Translation: To Amelia's Room)

They appeared in Amelia's bedchambers. He laid her under the covers. He looked down at her; her hair was fanned out on the pillow. Her skin looked as smoother than the silk of her navy blue sheets. Her lips were a soft pink, and in a small pout as she slept. He knew he should not take advantage, but she was sleeping. He leaned down and softly brushed his lips against hers.

Within seconds Amelia responded to his kiss. He opened his eyes, and looked into the softest azure colored eyes he had ever seen. He moved back slowly.

"I didn't mean to take advantage princess," he said, brushing his hand across her cheek.

"It's alright, I believe I needed that," she said, covering her hand over his.

He smiled softly to her.

"I must return to my jail cell, before the guards do their nightly rounds," he said brushing his lips lightly on her cheek. "Remember to speak to your mother of your findings. Do not hide any of the facts from her," he said as his face became solemn.

"But it will break her heart if she found out father had a mistress," she said sitting up slightly.

"Princess, she mustn't find out from anyone but you. Because if it does that would hurt much more, especially since you knew about it," he said.

"Alright fine, in the morning I shall do as you wish of me," she said.

"Thank you princess, call me if you need me," he said.

"Of course," she said as she lay back upon her silk covered pillow.

He kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, my love."

'Kcab ot ym llec,' he thought and disappeared before she could speak. (Translation: Back to my cell)

* * *

Amelia awoke late that afternoon; feeling refreshed, but felt troubled knowing what she had to do. Heather, her maid, entered the room carrying towels. Heather had been her nurse when she was younger and became her maid when she became older. Heather looked and acted very young, no one knew her true age.

"Princess Amelia, you have awoken," Heather said in a rush.

"Yes, finally, I did not sleep well last night," Amelia said as she stood from her bed.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Heather bowed her head. "Come now, let us get you washed so that you may finally start your day."

"Alright," said Amelia as she moved to her bathroom.

Heather was already there running water for her.

"I shall put 3 dresses for you to choose from, when you have done with your bath," said Heather as she turned of the water and left Amelia in the empty bathroom.

"Very well, thank you Mrs. Heather," Amelia said through the closed door as she began to untie her nightgown.

She sat in the warm water, as it smelled of Jasmine and Roses. She sighed as she lay back against the pillow that was on the edge of the tub. She closed her eyes and sighed as her muscles relaxed.

A shadow fell over her, she opened her eyes. Maxwell stood above her with the dagger held up.

"Stand up," he said.

"Ekam a…" she started to say.

"Don't you even dare, little niece of mine," said Maxwell moving the dagger to her neck. "Stand up."

"What do you want from me?" Amelia spoke, in what she hoped was a calm voice, her eyes had misted over with unshed tears

"Your life little princess, what else?" he said.

"So you kill your brother, and now you plan to kill your only niece," she said.

"I knew you knew what I did to that wretched brother of mine," Maxwell said with growl. "He deserved to die."

"No one ever deserves to die, even you, after the crime you have committed," she said.

"You think way to highly of Odysseus, even after you seen what led up to his death," he said.

"How did…" she said.

"Do you think I do not have the same blood as my brother? I am also the descendent of the royal gods, who are supposed to be immortal," he said. "I enchanted the room because I knew you and Prince Cupid would return to the room to clear his name."

"If he was immortal, he would not be dead," she whispered, not really hearing what he had just said, her hopes in her eyes. "Then he is still alive…"

"Don't get so far ahead of yourself, little princess. Because you see this dagger," he said putting the dagger in front of her. "It is called the Dagger of Promise, you see it was invented because the royals never truly die but are reborn, so that the bloodline of the gods are withheld. Dear princess with this dagger it prevents the rebirthing process of the royal descendents of the gods."

"So you plan to kill me?" she asked, starting feel scared as the dagger was put to her neck.

"Not just yet, your prince knows that you are in danger. I want him to come for you," said Maxwell.

"He will kill you," said Amelia.

"Not if I kill you first," he said.

* * *

'Tup setholc no Amelia, dna evom reh tuo fo eht yaw' thought Zoicite, appearing in the room. (Translation: Put clothes on Amelia, and move her out of the way.)

"What the hell?" Maxwell looked up to see Zoicite standing before him.

"It is so nice of you to know where you are going when I kill you," Zoicite spoke softly.

Zoicite punched him in the jaw. Maxwell looked at Zoicite and sneered. The dagger turned into a sword, glowing with a purple-black glow.

"Sword," Zoicite spoke, and his sword appeared.

The two men stood facing each other, their swords before them as they stood in a fighting stance. As if a bell was heard, they went for each other swords clashing against each other. Everyone time Maxwell tried to strike Zoicite, the hit was dodged strategically. The same went for when the attack was reversed. Maxwell swiped Zoicite's arm, drawing blood.

"The next strike will be with your life," said Maxwell going in for another attack, the sword glowed with power.

"Don't be so sure of yourself," Zoicite said.

Zoicite stopped and placed his sword in the middle of the marble floor. It began to float as his eyes glowed.

"Cupids Arrow," Zoicite spoke to the sword, his voice booming against the walls almost like soft echoes. He closed his eyes as he summoned his power.

Time seem to stand still as Zoicite's clothes changed. On his head was his royal crown; he wore white loose pants outlined in blue. He wore no shirt, his arrows hung on a strap across his back. He held the bow in his hand, it was a white with a heart made of his crystals, and they glowed. The room seemed to disappear as he removed an arrow from his pack. He shot the arrow at the sword first.

The sword shattered into a million pieces, like glass. A shadow left Maxwell's body and the sword as well. Maxwell collapsed to the ground, lifeless.

Taking the bow in one hand he snapped his finger once, the bow began to float out of his hands. Zoicite took his right hand and drew a heart with his right hand and with his left hand he snapped 3 times. His attire turned back to normal.

Amelia was seated in the corner of the bathroom holding herself, looking at the dead body of Maxwell on the ground.

Zoicite walked over to Amelia. He picked her up silently and began walking to the door.

"What is going on?"asked a guard as he walked into the room, followed by another 3 guards.

"The murderer of the King is in the bathroom," said Zoicite.

"Where are you taking the princess?" asked one of them.

Zoicite ignored him and began walking down the hall to the Queen's chambers.

'Nepo,' he thought to the door. (Translated: Open)

The door opened silently. The Queen sat at her vanity brushing her hair. She looked up startled.

"My Queen we have something we must tell you," said Zoicite.

Amelia had not said anything she was still silent. She just held on to Zoicite around his neck.

"What is wrong with my daughter?" Hermisia stood and walked over to Amelia.

"Mother did you know father had a twin brother?" asked Amelia looking up.

Zoicite set her down on the ground.

"How do you know of Maxwell?" Hermisia asked.

Amelia shook her head, "Secrets… this whole damn kingdom is filled with secrets."

"Watch your mouth Amelia," Hermisia said startled.

"Mother after the last few weeks I have had, I have every right to speak as I please," said Amelia.

She felt tired, sick and frustrated. Her father was unfaithful to her mother. Then she finds that the uncle she never knew she had killed him, after it was blamed Zoicite. Then she was almost killed.

"What is this she speaks of?" Hermisia turned toward Zoicite.

"It is not my place to speak of what she has to tell you," said Zoicite.

"Mother did you know Maxwell?" Amelia asked.

"Yes," Hermisia answered.

"Then how come I didn't?" Amelia asked.

"Maxwell traveled a lot, before his last trip him and your father got in an argument and we never saw him again," Hermisia answered.

"And what was the argument about?" asked Amelia.

"I don't know, your father never spoke of what they argued about," she said.

"Mother do not lie to me," Amelia said.

"Amelia I do not know what they argued about," her mother spoke, her voice calm.

Amelia shook her head.

"Father did something to Maxwell, to make him kill father after all these years," said Amelia.

"Maxwell, killed Odysseus," Hermisia's eyes widened.

"Yes mother, father was set up by his own mistress and brother," said Amelia.

"Mistress?" said Hermisia.

"Yes mother, Mistress, her name was Lydia," Amelia said, trying to remain calm.

"Lydia, I've never heard of her," said Hermisia.

"That is not the point mother! My father, the king of Mercury was having an affair and tried to end it and got killed for it!"

"Darling lower your voice," said Hermisia in a hushed tone.

"Lower my voice! You want me to lower my voice! I've seen my father killed by his brother, then I see the love of my life, kill the brother who tried to kill me," Amelia spoke, her face flushed. She whispered, " Now you tell me to lower my voice."

"How did you find out what happened?" asked Hermisia calmly.

"Zoicite and I found out together, with the combination of our crystals," said Amelia.

"Oh I see," said Hermisia.

Amelia took a deep breath, Zoicite touched her shoulder.

'Mlac nwod love,' he spoke softly.

"Thank you Zoicite, for rescuing my daughter," said Hermisia.

Zoicite merely nodded.

"Zoicite please leave for a few moments, me and my daughter need time alone," said Hermisia.

"Alright," said Zoicitie.

Zoicite turned around and walked out of the door.

"Amelia I apologize, for not telling you of your uncle. But it was something me and your father had an agreement on. I know now that it wasn't a good decision but we did what we thought was best. About the mistress, I already knew of her," Hermisia said as she sat on the bed.

"What?" Amelia said looking at her mother.

She couldn't believe it, her mother knew of her fathers' affair, but didn't say anything.

"Yes, darling, I knew. But in the process I loved him, and I knew he loved me as well. I knew it would take time for him to get back to his senses, so I let him go," she said.

"Oh," said Amelia.

"It hurt me badly, to know that he would actually try and have an affair without me knowing. But I just put on a show for everyone, to make them believe that everything was wonderful with us, that we were still in love."

"Mother why did you…" Amelia didn't know how to phrase the question.

"I loved him and no one was going to tell me any differently."

"So mother now that he is gone and not able to come back. What will we do now?" Amelia asked trying to change the subject.

"We are going to get you and that wonderful Prince of yours married," Hermisia said.

* * *

Alright, I'm done with this chapter. I know the scenes were kind of rushed here and there. But I have a lot on my mind, I put it the best way I could, without making it to confusing. But I hoped you like it! Amy has a little temper on her, when she reaches a certain point, and she reached it in this chapter.Only good feedback please, none of the negative nonsense.

See ya next chapter!

Adios!

MizzDL


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer is found on the prologue.

Hey peoplez!

Well I'm bringing you another chapter to 'Her Voice'; I hope your liking it so far. Last chapter was very interesting I hope, it had a many change of events and some of the main parts happening that I wanted to happen. But umm that's not it…

The Sound of Her Voice

Chapter 6

"_Or can something else set me free_

_Perhaps a love that is just like me_

_Held down by something that most can not control_

_A gift perhaps that only he holds."_

"Maxwell that damn failure couldn't kill his own wretched niece, which leave me to finish this job," said Lydia walking through the halls of the castle.

When she reaching the room of Amelia, two identical figures stood before the door. They were dressed in all white with brilliant wings. Already knowing whom they were Lydia walked up to the figures. She stood before them.

"We are dead but yet you live," said the figures.

"I had nothing to with your deaths, except yours of course Odysseus," said Lydia.

"You had everything to do with it," said the figure with the most flawless, clear green eyes ever seen.

"You were the reason we split up, all those many years ago," said the figure with the blue eyes.

"You are the one who made me travel so many miles into space until I found that Dagger that killed my brother," said the figure.

"That was your doing, I had nothing to do with that, Maxwell," said Lydia.

"You lying wench!" said Maxwell. "Mattalia was your mother for goodness sakes! You knew exactly what you were doing when you brought me to her, so that she can take my powers from me and brainwash me."

Lydia raised her eyebrows with amusement.

"It took so long for you to figure out such things, but you are already to late, your both dead," said Lydia her eyes turning to the shade of amethyst.

"Not to late to take you with us," said the brothers as they flew toward her.

They went through her and came out with her screaming spirit; she was bound in shackles.

"Never shall you return to the world of the living

You shall stay bound to the pits of hell

Where your soul that is damned will dwell.

No power evil or good will release you

For your soul is never to be set free

Because of your most treacherous deed," the brothers said the spell three times.

Lydia disappeared screaming, but her screams could not be heard. Her body, which lay on the ground eyes wide open, disappeared as well as if it were never there.

* * *

It had been a month since everything came to light about King Odysseus being murdered by his twin brother Maxwell. The part about him having a mistress never left the walls of the castle. No one knew what happened to Lydia, she just disappeared.

The sun showed brightly that day, but it wasn't hot. Amelia was on her balcony laid out on a lounge chair. She wore a long skirt and a spaghetti strap shirt that showed her perfect stomach. Her long navy blue tresses hung loosely flying lightly in the breeze.

Zoicite was out on the grounds practicing his sword fighting with one of the guards. The two men wore training clothing, which consisted of loose fitting black pants and black t-shirts. Amelia watched, as they trained, both not putting much effort, so they wouldn't injure each other.

'Amelia, darling,I challenge you,' said the voice of Zoicite in her head.

'You what?' said Amelia. 'What nonsense are you speaking?'

'Darling fiancé I wish to train with you,' said Zoicite.

She looked at him as he looked at her with his sparkling blue eyes.

'Very well,' said Amelia. 'But I don't believe I will be a worthy opponent.'

'You are my only worthy opponent didn't you know,' he said. 'We are soul mates.'

His voice caressed her mind lovingly.

"Ot eht gniniart sdnuorg," she said out loud. She disappeared in a flash. (Translation: To the training grounds.)

She appeared on the training ground before Zoicite dressed the same way he was.

"Let us transform princess," he said.

"Transform? I'm only to transform in case of danger only," she said.

"Then how do you train your powers?" he asked.

"They come naturally," she said.

"Well princess there is more to the power now that you have your power crystal in your possession," he said.

"Fine I will do as you wish, and transform," she said rolling her eyes.

"MERCURY POWER!"

When she said the words, nothing happened. The transformation pen just sat in her hand.

"Do you see my meaning?" he asked.

Amelia looking at her transformation pen, it was lifeless, no light came from it.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked looking at it

She turned it over with her slender fingers. Examining it with her eyes.

"Conjure up your crystal," he said.

"Very well," she said.

She closed her eyes and opened her hand. Within secondsthe blue gem appeared in her hand.

"Now take it and place it on the transformation pen," he said.

She did as she was told and placed the gem on to the transformation pen. The pen within her hand began glowing with a blinding light. When the light vanished in her palm now sat a locket with the Mercury symbol in silver upon it, with the background of an aqua color that flowed like water.

"It's beautiful," said Amelia softly.

"Now we must activate it," he said softly.

"We… how do we do that?" she asked, she looked at him.

"The same way we combined our crystals," he said walking closer to her.

He stood directly in front of her and placed his left hand over her right hand that held the locket. With his right hand he gently lifted her chin up as he leaned down and caught her lips in a seductive caress. Then he pressed his lips harder to hers, the glow of the locket engulfed them.

* * *

They pulled apart they were no longer dressed in training gear. Zoicite was now dressed in his white loose fitting pants with blue outline, and an open white shirt that was outlined in blue like the pants. His hair had not changed except for his royal crown of gold that sat on his head, with its orange like gems gleaming upon its frame.. Amelia was dressed in a slim fitting aqua blue gown that came all the way to the floor, diagonally across the stomach was sheer that showed her taut stomach. Her crown sat upon her head with elegance.

They were now standing by the lake of Hermes.

"Ezeerf," Amelia spoke in a soft voice.

The lake became rock solid ice.

'Tel su etaks,' he thought.

They both stepped onto the ice with ice skates on. The glided along the ice together, in perfect unison with each other.

"I got your wish Amy… but how can Venus, my mother, make me fall in love, when I already am," he spoke into her ear softly.

"What are talking about?" Amelia asked turning around to look at him.

"The other night, you wished upon Venus for me to fall in love with you," he said.

"How…uh… How did you know that?" she asked, her eyes wide with a small blush upon her cheeks.

His eyes never wavered from hers. It held every emotion she never thought she would ever see from a man, especially the one whom she loved.

"I am cupid, I hear the wishes of every mortal and immortal man. But your wish, dear princess, came to me the loudest," he said taking her hand into his.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked, looking at their intertwined fingers.

"You're so smart sometimes that is unbearable but at this moment…" he just shook his head and smiled. "Amelia I'm trying to say that I love you."

"I love you too Zoicite, my cupid," she said with a smile to her lips.

"I know," he said. 'Evig em eht tnemegagne gnir.' (Translation: Give me the engagement ring.)

A ring appeared in his hand. It was silver with a single gem of sapphire set in the middle of 3-carat diamonds. Wrapping his fingers around the ring, he glided them over to stand in front of the statue of Hermes.

He dropped to one knee before Amelia holding the ring up before her.

"Amelia, my soul mate, my love, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" asked Zoicite holding her hand in his.

"But aren't we already betrothed?" she asked.

"Darling, this has nothing to do with our kingdoms, this is _us_. _I_ am asking _you_ to marry _me_," he said.

"Well since you put it like that… Of course I would be honored to be your wife," she said with a smile on her face.

Zoicite stood and place the ring on her finger.

The wind passed them in a light caress. The statue of Hermes glowed softly and turned into King Odysseus. He smiled.

"I'm very delighted for you, my wonderful Amy. Be content," King Odysseus smiled.

"I already am father," she said, holding Zoicite's hand.

"The both of you together, be happy for eternity. May your souls never be divided again," said King Odysseus.

Then he was gone leaving them to be happy. He had blessed them and now he could Rest in Peace.

Zoicite smiled as he lifted Amelia up to where as they were face to face. Amelia wrapped her arms around his neck as she lowered her head and kissed him with everything she had to give him, him returning just as much to her.

* * *

They pulled apart and stood before each other dressed back in training clothing, back on the training grounds. The locket in Amelia's hand glowed a soft blue light.

"That is not how we activated the crystals," said Amelia with a small smile on her face.

"Your right, I liked that way a whole lot better," said Zoicite smiling as well.

"Yeah me to," she said as a small blush came to her face.

"Shall we train now?" he asked.

"Yes I believe I'm ready," Amelia said, the ring on her finger catching the light.

"Very well," he said.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

Water and ice seemed to surround her as she transformed. It seemed to soak her skin, but it felt warm. When the transformation was completed, Amelia now stood as Sailor Mercury, one of the guards to Princess Serenity, and the guardian of Mercury.

"Alright," said Sailor Mercury looking at Zoicite.

Zoicite stood there absolutely dumbfounded. He had nothing to say he didn't know that the transformation process had the sailor scouts absolutely naked.

"Zoiciten stop looking at me like that! It's distracting," said Sailor Mercury as her cheeks flushed for like the millionth time that day.

"Sorry," mumbled Zoicite getting out of his stupor. "Sword."

The magnificent sword appeared in Zoicite's grasp.

"I do not have a sword," she said. "So how will that help me with training my new powers."

"New powers come new rewards," he said with a smile. "Take off your tiara."

"My tiara has never come off," Sailor Mercury says touching it lightly with her fingers.

"It does now, try it."

Sailor Mercury closed her eyes and took grasped the tiara with her thumb and index finger of her right hand.

"Now say Mercurial Blade in the lost language."

"Lairucrem Edalb!"

Her tiara turned into a sword of magnificent crafts work. The blade was made of the silver imperial crystal, carved in it was the lost language 'Siht drows si ylno dleh yb eht redleiw fo eht lairucrem latsyrc' (Translation: This sword is only held by the wielder of the Mercurial crystal), while the handleof the sword was crafted just for Sailor Mercury's hand; it had the Mercury symbol upon it with the other planet symbols surrounding it going around it.

"It's beautiful," Sailor Mercury said with astonishment.

She twisted it expertly in her hands.

"Have you ever handled a sword before?" asked Zoicite.

"But of course," said Sailor Mercury with a grin. "I am a trained senshi for the crowned Princss of the Moon."

They began their training.

* * *

Queen Hermisia sat in the drawing room with Queen Serenity.

"What brings you to the planet closest to the sun milady?" asked Hermisia.

"There is a task that I need you to do," Serenity said, her voice soft as she spoke to the blue haired woman.

"What kind of task?" asked Hermisia.

"I need a spell of forgetfulness," said Serenity.

"But why do you need me to do that?" asked Hermisia, raising a cup of tea to her lips.

"Because it is being used on our children," said Serenity.

"Our children, for what reason?" asked Hermisia shocked.

"I'm sorry Hermisia but I can not tell you that," said Serenity.

Heremisia sighed, "Pluto has told you something."

"Yes," said Serenity.

"Very well," said Hermisia. "I will do as you wish. When do you need the spell?"

"By the night of the royal ball that we having at the castle in a weeks time. But the spell is only to be said by all of us."

"What? That doesn't make sense," said Hermisia.

"It will make a whole lot of sense when all of this is over and done with," said Serenity.

"Very well," said Hermisia. "Amelia and I will work on the spell together."

"Very good and thank you Hermisia," said Serenity as she stood.

"Your very welcome," said Hermisia.

Hermisia stood and they both hugged. Light engulfed the room as Serenity disappeared leaving Hermisia only to these thoughts:

'Serenity knew something big was coming, something that would tear the peace of the Silver Millennium apart. Why couldn't they prevent whatever was coming? It didn't make sense. But who am I to question Pluto and her infinite wisdom of the timelines. Who am I to question our children's futures or even our destinies?'

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 6. Did you lie the engagement part! You have got to tell if you thought it was romantic in any sense of the word. Also you have to tell me if you like the locket and how it was created! REVIEW! LET ME KNOW!

You still haven't told me what I should write: The Sequel to 'It's Time to Remember' a.k.a. 'It's Never Over' or 'Dancing Flames' the story of Raye and Jadeite.

See ya in Chapter 7, really soon

Adios!

MizzDL


	8. Chapter 7

You already know where the disclaimer iz.

Hey whatz up!

I hope everyone read the Interlude for the Sequel of It's Time To Remember, it will most likely be out tomorrow, I'm not sure yet. Well thiz story iz almost finished; as you will see things will kind of slow down and then speed back up. So I hope you enjoy it! No thiz iz not the last chapter! Now let's have silence and pick up some popcorn with a drink and listen to…

The Sound of Her Voice

Chapter 7

"_But it's not just the sound of my voice_

_That help decides destinies choice,_

_It is our voices_

_That makes our life choices."_

Night had fallen on the Mercurean castle like a blanket of the softest navy blue silk, with bright white specks etched into it. Amelia walked barefooted through the royal gardens with blue loose pants on and a white button up blouse, that had two buttons undone at the top. She walked through the gardens silently enjoying the flowers that were of different colors and some from different planet, they used either for medicine or for their enchanting beauty.

She sighed softly as she felt the touch of the softest drop of rain touch her skin. The rain always seemed to calm her spirit and it kept her mind clear of any distraction. The rain began to fall more heavily as she stood there in an open clearing within the garden.

The more she stood the more her body became relaxed; she began floating, her feet slowly lifting off the ground.

"Darling love, you truly are the goddess of water, if such weather calms you at such ease," said a voice as it touched her ear like a cool raindrop from the heavens.

Her feet touched the rain drenched grass. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Yes and love you always have a way of tipping my equilibrium off balance when you speak in tones such as that," she said turned to Zoicite.

Zoicite stood before her dressed as she, except his clothing fit more loosely and he was still immaculately dry.

"What tone are you speaking of?" Zoicite asked as he grabbed her hand and laced her fingers with his.

Amelia despite herself turned her head away and blushed, while saying nothing.

Zoicite lifted her hand, which was her left, and looked at the engagement ring, that even in the darkness of night it had a soft glow about it.

"We should get inside before you catch a cold," Zoicite said softly, bringing her hand to his lips, where he put a soft fleeting kiss upon it.

"I am the Goddess of Water, I am dwelling within my element, it cannot harm me," Amelia said in her royal etiquette.

Zoicite could only smile at her small attempt of royal humor.

"Well since you put it like that…come with me to the kitchens so that I may indulge you in my element," Zoicite said in a sensual suggestive tone.

Amelia's eyes widened and she blushed a bright crimson.

Zoicite face had no emotion as he added, "Of making the best hot chocolate."

She said nothing for a few seconds as the raindrops to hit her skin, and it was not calming her, especially with Zoicite's hand still laced with hers.

Finally Amelia found her voice that seemed to stay where it thought it was safe, in her head. But she spoke anyway.

"Very well let us go indulge in your element," she said in a whisper.

'Ot eht snehctik,' he thought. (Translation: To the Kitchens)

Amelia and Zoicite sat in the Kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate.

"You know there is a question that I wanted to ask that my mother seems to not know that maybe you do…" He paused.

"Yes?"

"Why does every planet, except earth, have only Queens? Or a better way of putting it, Why do the women run the galaxy?"

"That seems almost to be a very sexist question," she said softly as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that but, that is something I do not know when it comes to the history of our Kingdoms," he explained in a tone that was as soft as hers.

"Women rule the kingdoms of the planets because of one, I believe to be sexist, reason," she started.

"And that is?" he asked.

"Men have a nature where war is always the answer to every problem," she said simply, setting the cup down.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, when woman rule we do not use war as the answer for every problem, war will always be the last thing on the mind of a woman, which means it is the last resort or conclusion for anything of political nature. Most women especially the descendents of the gods are very strong willed but peaceful… unless provoked of course," she said.

Zoicite only nodded in response.

They sat in comfortable silence, as always they found themselves in discussion but usually end up in silence.

"Come let us go to my room," Amelia said standing up.

"I don't believe that is proper," he said standing up as well.

Amelia smiled, "I only wish to show you some books that may interest you. Since it seems all you do is train."

"But darling I love to train," he said with a pout as he pulled her into his embrace.

"I know you do and I also know that you read with the speed that is as fast as Jupiter's lightening," she said.

"How do you know?"

"A woman never tells her secrets… which is another reason why woman make great rulers," said Amelia with a smile on her face as she looked up at Zoicite with a coy look in her eyes.

"Interesting," he said settling a soft kiss to the nape of her neck.

She sighed as she settled into his embrace.

"Let us go to your room to look through this book collection of yours," he said.

* * *

Morning came almost slowly, but it came with warmth and comfort. Zoicite opened his eyes to find himself in a blue room. Of course every room in the castle had the element of blue within it, even his own room was blue… except every room had different shades of blue. This blue was not the same shade as the one in his room. He was very confused as he looked around.

Something next to him moved slightly. He finally noticed the arm that was along his chest, finally the night before came back to him in a rush.

He turned slightly to look at Amelia who lay beside him still sleeping. She looked so peaceful as she slept. He watched her quietly, until finally she opened her eyes.

Her eyes were still with sleep as he smiled at her.

"Good Morning," she said in almost a whisper.

"Good Morning to you, how did you sleep?" he asked.

"Considerably well, thank you very much," she said, as she stretched.

He watched with an amused smiled on his face.

"What are you smiling for?" she asked when she was done.

"Nothing, you look absolutely refreshed and beautiful this morning," he commented to her question.

"Thank you," she said touching the side of his face.

"You darling love that I should not be in here, if your mother comes in here," he said.

"Yeah I know, but mother isn't coming in here just yet… so you can stay a little longer," she said with a smile.

"You know I do not recall if we found a book for me to read yet," he said taking a strand of hair into his hand.

"You said that you would find one later before we go to the Moon," she said.

"Oh yes I recall that, but then a certain someone kissed me because she said I was talking to much," he inquired.

"What? You talk too much? Never!" she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

He smirked as he leaned closer and like a breeze his lips brushed hers ever so lightly, he did that a few times, with wicked intentions. He closed his eyes as she did hers and kept up the lightly touching of his lips to hers.

Amelia grabbed his face into her hands; he opened his eyes and grinned.

"Do you not know kind sir, that you are stealing my breath way with these… breezy kisses? If you do not kiss me right, there will be no breath left in me to continue this game you have found yourself playing," Amelia said in a whisper of authority.

"Please do except my apology," he said as he took her hands into his and rolled her onto her back.

He lowered his head and his lips claimed hers in a mind-blowing kiss. He ran his tongue along her lips lazily until she opened her mouth to him. She shyly met his tongue with her own; his seem to caress her slowly. Amelia's hands roamed his in wonderment, light touches across skin that was not covered in clothing. Zoicite lifted up and took her wrist and settled them beside her head and kissed again as her lips were still parted. He kisses trailed to her jaw and moved to the edge of her ear.

"Good day to you my love, I shall see you later," he said breathlessly against her ear as he bit softly upon it.

'Ot ym moordeb,' he thought and disappeared. (Translation: To My Bedroom)

Zoicite appeared before his already made bed. He yawned and stretched as he went to the bathroom, to take care of his toiletries.

* * *

Amelia lay in her bed looking at the ceiling.

"Now I understand the phrase, hot and bothered," she mumbled.

For the last few days' things felt so good and wonderful to her, and she would always keep them close to her heart, all this time she spent with Zoicite. There was a soft knock on her chambers.

She sighed, "You may enter."

In walked Hermisia with a flourish.

"Good day to you mother," Amelia said with a smile on her face.

"Same to you," said Hermisia as she smiled softly.

Hermisia looked at her daughter in an examining manner. Her hair was a little tousled from sleep, but her kiss-swollen lips told a story.

"We have something that we must do for Queen Serenity…" started Hermisia in a tone of serious discussion.

Amelia sat up with alertness in her frame and eyes.

"Such as what?" asked Amelia removing the covers to reveal her clothes from the day before; which were now adorned with wrinkles and creases from her night of rest.

Hermisia smiled and raised her eyebrows, her daughter never… NEVER… forgot to get dressed for bed. She was always prompt and neat at all times, until now.

"She wants us to do a spell," Hermisia.

"Oh?"

"Yes, it must be done the evening before the royal ball," she said.

Amelia scrunched her eyes together as she stood from her bed.

"Why with such haste?" asked Amelia.

"That is a reason even I do not even know," Hermisia answered honestly with a soft look to her features.

Amelia sighed, "Very well I shall meet you in the drawing room in an hour."

"Very well," said Hermisia.

Hermisia walked to the room door as Amelia walked to the bathroom.

"Next time darling tell Zoicite to not kiss you with such abandon, you look thoroughly kissed," Hermisia said as she shut the door, hearing her daughter gasp in shock.

Amelia stood looking at the door that her mother just walked out of, with that most disturbing advice… or comment, Amelia could not decide which to make of it yet. Amelia walked into the bathroom with a soft click of the door.

* * *

Later that evening they had completed a thorough spell. Amelia left to quarters with a silent goodnight and left Hermisia by herself within the chambers.

"Now for the finishing touches," mumbles Hermisia adding a few things to the spell.

After a few minutes she was done, and this is what she came up with:

"_The most powerful beings of this time_

_Please hear this untimely rhyme_

_Mercury, Jupiter, Venus and Mars_

_That is where these powers will start_

_Also including the Earth and Moon_

_Which are bound in this tune._

_To remember, you must forget_

_But of none of these things you will regret_

_All together your memories were lost_

_But with your heart the power sought_

_Let these words bind you_

_For your heart remains true_

_Let one by one your memories return_

_And let your heart and powers learn_

_That you must forget this time and place_

_Even this heritage and peaceful race_

_I bind you this night_

_For it is not yet time for you to fight"_

Hermisia sighed and folded the parchment of paper and sealed it so that no one could read it except Serenity.

* * *

Thatz it! I know it went kind of fast, sorry! But I hope you liked it anyway. REVIEW PLEASE, No FLAMEZ at ALL.

I'll Holla

MizzDL


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer is found on the prologue.

Whatz up?

Well here is chapter 8 to this story. I hope you have liked it so far, because I'm enjoying writing it. Well come on listen to the last note of…

The Sound of Her Voice

Chapter 8

Everything was gone; the Silver Millennium era was no longer in existence. It had been destroyed by jealousy, rage, secrets, and hatred. On the planets, there no long stood flourishing beautiful kingdoms; everything was gone. There was nothing there that even showed such a peaceful time existed.

A figure stood on Mercury dressed in a gown of the most vibrant and soft blue. The figure walked through Mercurean castle, the walls looking as if they had never been destroyed a mere few hours ago. It didn't look like nothing drastic happened.

However, something had happened. The halls were quiet; no voices were heard, no people walking about. The figure walked into the room that once belonged to Princess Amelia the first and only daughter of Queen Hermisia and King Odysseus. On the desk that stood by the window was a black notebook with the title "_The Gifts of the Enchanted_" scrawled on the front and underneath in the same handwriting was "_Amelia's Diary_."

The figure reached her hand out and lightly ran her fingers tips along the print. She opened the book and on the first page was a poem.

"The Sound of Her Voice 

_By Princess Amelia_

_My voice has always been a gift,_

_To make all things turn and shift._

_My voice has always been enchanted,_

_Especially to make strange things happen._

_Is it a gift or a curse?_

_It's rewinding in my mind like it's being rehearsed._

_What if the voice didn't exist?_

_Would it be something that I would miss?_

_Would the voice be something worth losing?_

_Since it was something not of my choosing._

_Given to me from birth,_

_It was something I learned first._

_The sound of the voice,_

_Which makes most rejoice._

_Only spoken by one forgotten tongue,_

_A language, which all the gods sung._

_It's not something that will go away,_

_The voice is here to stay._

_It was a gift bestowed upon me,_

_Something that will never leave._

_It was given to the only daughter of Mercury,_

_Written in the book of our history._

_It was a gift given to me_

_But it was not meant to set me free._

_Or can something else set me free_

_Perhaps a love that is just like me_

_Held down by something that most can not control_

_A gift perhaps that only he holds._

_But it's not just the sound of my voice_

_That help decides destinies choice,_

_It is our voices_

_That makes our life choices._

_It wasn't just the sound of her voice_

_Nor was it a game played with toys_

_It was the words spoken_

_Which made the voice (my voice) more than a golden token."_

The figure smiled, "Very good my daughter, I'm glad you learned that on your own."

A light surrounded her; her long hair glistened in the light that enveloped her. The book on the desk disappeared, as did the whole kingdom and the lone figure of Queen Hermisia.

* * *

That's the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it! I hope you liked the poem as well. I know it ended without telling what happened at the ball, but I'm not ready to write that scene yet. I want to finish the other Silver Millennium stories; I think it will make things a little more interesting. But anywayz I appreciate all the reviews, and I hope to get more on the other stories as well. 

I'll Holla!

Adios!

MizzDL


End file.
